Championship Electronic Wrestling
CEW - Championship Electronic Wrestling http://poeju.net/cew - CEW Lobby History The CEW was founded in late 1998, opening it's doors and having it's first PPV in January '99. The founders started the CEW after playing in several efeds in which owners based winning on angles and storylines alone. They decided that the better posters should earn the wins in the game, regardless of storylines. The fed housed the first appearances of names like Kyle Travis, Mark Murphy and Bojo Find'Um. The fed ran for over a year before closing it's doors sometime in 2000. During this initial period the CEW had an inter-fed feud with the FUW (Fantabulous Underground Wrestling) and spawned at least one new federation in its wake, the OWO. Run by multiple time Champion Mark Murphy. Towards the end of the initial run, Boletus Maximus took an extended vacation leaving PunkBoy as acting manager of the fed. During this time towards the end of the first era of CEW many different faces and wreslters took on different roles in the company. In 2004, the CEW had another run, re-opening in January celebrating an anniversary with Boletus Maximus back at the helm. The fed ran strong for a few months until it was forced to close due to extreme circumstances. 2008 brought the CEW back strong. Some old faces like Joey and Jeramiah Windsor, and Typhon have emerged once again in this new age, along with some new blood such as Chip, Crazy Al, RFD and Mercedes. Currently holding weekly cards and monthly PPVs the CEW is still in business. In-Character Information The CEW is owned and operated by Boletus Maximus, a former wrestler himself, and his partner Mr. Utastic. Maximus is the CEO of CEW and it's holdings. The city of Utastica, CA is hometown to the wrestling federation, named for the founding family, of which Utastic is descended from. Though the CEW broadcasts nationally, rarely is the promotion taken on the road, choosing instead to remain stable within the city limits, where the brand of entertainment is not only accepted but has become the way of life. The on-air staff includes the likes of Tommy Albright, senior commentator, and Samantha "Red" Fischer. The pair have seen the highs and lows of the company and have been there to give the play by play for each pivotal moment. While they joke and jab at each other on-air the two are long time friends. Mr. Sid, the head of security has been with the company for over ten years and has had to work side by side with several members of the wrestling roster due to contract stipulations and problems in the fed. Joey Windsor was appointed by Maximus after several incidents involving vandalized property and accusations of guilt within the ranks of the CEW Roster. Typhon secured security clearance and authority during an emergency meeting of the Utastica City Council originally convened to ban him from the city. Stables The CEW had hosted many stables throughout its history, one of the most notorious being i2k. Lead by Kyle Travis i2k was home to many different faces in the CEW, most notably PunkBoy and his co-hort JobHound. The first time the CEW was without Travis and i2k in 2008, The DoD (Dragons of Destruction) emerged. Having history from other feds, the DoD fit nicely in the vacancy left by the absence of i2k. DoD, lead by RFD Jake Jiles has found an enemy in the Full Bloods rival gang lead by Storming Raven and newcomer to the CEW. Since then, the DoD has cut all ties with CEW. Titles Over the years the CEW has had many different titles for which it's roster would strive, most uniquely the CEW Chaos Championship, the CEW's answer to what other feds would call a Hardcore Championship. In addition to the Chaos Title, the CEW also has the CEW World Championship, Tag Team, and Master Titles. Now defunct is the CEW Cruiserweight Championship, CEW Jobber Championship, and the CEW Television Championship. Category:Federations